The Divine Battles Wiki
Welcome to the The Divine Battles Wiki Welcome To Divine Battles wiki, you can make your own character with Too much opness, weakness and stuff. This Wiki is about Fighting and stating. Credits: VS Battles for Stats Rules of this wiki. * Please utilize proper swag to the dankest degree possible. * Trolling, spamming, threatening, personally attacking members, using hate speech/offensive slurs under any circumstance (racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic, disabled, religious, etc.) will NOT be tolerated. This page is meant to be innocent fun. Not to become the next 4chan or ED. * Making jokes/references about sex, drugs, and using profanity is allowed, but to a moderate degree. Being overly graphic or vulgar can result in a warning or even a ban. * Please do not make serious profiles of established characters. You can do so here * Please do not make profiles of OC's you want to be taken seriously. You can do so here * Now just because this is a profile mainly for joke profiles, does not mean all profiles or characters have to be jokes/nonsensical. Adding serious stats to YouTube personalities (AVGN, JonTron, etc.), popular online characters, or obscure non canon characters (such as from the Dragon Ball games) are allowed as well. Most characters that otherwise wouldn't be allowed on the two sites listed above are welcomed. * Using sockpuppet accounts (especially to circumvent blocks) ain't cool and will result in an extended ban. * We respect the privacy of people here, and as such, using someone's real name, address, phone number, email, family, etc, on a profile, as a profile, or publicly in any way, shape, or form is forbidden unless the user says they're allowing their name to be used (other information is automatically forbidden from being used for privacy and safety reasons) or they themselves inserted their own name. Also, if a user adds their own real name to a profile, and becomes inactive, the JBW staff reserve the right to delete the name for safety and privacy reasons. * Parodying established characters or celebrities (Superman, Naruto, Justin Bieber, etc.) is fine, but making profiles that personally mock/attack others or their OC's will not be tolerated. * Making a profile for a character that already has one is fine. Just put by (your username) or note it's an alternative by the title if that's the case. However please do not directly copy jokes or stats that the other user put on their version. Try to be original if you want to make an alternative version. * Do not edit OC's that do not belong to you (without the author's consent). Even if they are inaccurate in accordance our "official" ranking system. Memes And Gods are fair game. * Likewise, please do not add victories or losses to an OC unless the person gives you consent. * Jokingly adding characters to the notable victory/loss section is okay. However if you want to seriously add a character, bold the name and add a link to the discussion thread to help others differentiate between joke and serious matches. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If a user is banned from this site their "user profile" will be removed for the time being to avoid unnecessary conflict * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. * Impersonating other users will not be tolerated. * Pornographic material will not be tolerated. * ANY form of death threats will not be tolerated. * Implying that you'll kill yourself, asking advice for how to, or encouraging others to commit suicide will result in an immediate, unwarned and possibly permanent ban. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. * Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate, unwarned, permanent ban and possibly a notification to the authorities. * Plagiarism will not be tolerated. (Especially not by Daddy Derek and Cool Cat.) * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions (even jokingly). It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. * Do not create serious profiles. They are not funny, insulting towards fans of humor, and do not fit into our meme system. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * While using profiles from other wikis as references for statistics is generally not prohibited, if the reasoning for the statistics can not be explained if asked, or if the profiles are badly translated they might be deleted. * No shameless plugs (e.g. check out my cooler website collectioncard.github.io) Shameful plugs are fine! (e.g. "check at 68 tips to becoming successful at http://www.tailopez.website.) * AND MOST IMPORTANT is to have fun, respect others and try not to take things here too seriously... * Everyone should drop ranting on SA especially with GvS as it gets repetitive and tiring to stop people from going into these flame war dramas. * DO NOT actually Make your character Too weak, It would be beaten by everything! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse